Once Upon a time A messed up FairyTale
by ForevertimedtoAlways
Summary: Meet Neji Hyuga, Soon to be king of Konaha. But no he just wants to be 'free' Idiot..haha and too think he never arrested me. My name is Tenten. Girls cant have swords, my brother is too cheesy and now I'm in love with Neji..great...
1. Life Sucks stupid FairyTale

"I do not care uncle, I do not want to be married." Neji Hyuga stromed out of the room his coffee brown hair bounced angrilly against his back. "That boy is so very..."

"My son you mean."

"Very sorry Lady Neoku I-" Hiashi looked down. "It's fine he should follow in his father's footsteps though..." Neoku looked at Hiashi.

"Now I will go put Hanabi to bed." Hiashi smiled barley at the women as she left to go to Hanbi's room. Hanabi was her neice sort of but she thought of her as her own child. She knocked carefully "Yes?"

"It's Neoku."

"Come in."

She walked in and Hanabi was sitting on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "I can't fall asleep." Neoku smiled. "How about a bed time story?" She asked and Hanbi's face lit up

"The story of Beauty and the beast please?" Neoku smiled and begun.

"Once upon a time...there lived a girl -Hanabi are you already-"

She looked down and Hanabi was asleep. "Good night dear.."

"And I come too my conclusion on why prince Neji shouldn't become king." Tenten looked from Sakura too her oponet Ayame. Sakura wrote the whole speach hoping they would win. "Girls! So what? He's hot! Right?" Ayame said and Tenten and Sakura rolled there eyes.

"So, him and his uncle have killed inacent people and that is not exeptable." Sakura said and Tenten high fived her. "Ms. Uchiha if you do not take this seriously I will have too declare Ayame the winner." Sakura looked at Tenten angrilly. Tenten strugged her shoulders and smiled. The bells ringed and Tenten grabbed her stuff. "Oh, Tennie, We could have totally won that." Sakura said as they walked out of the small school house of Konaha. "Yeah but so what? We know the truth." Tenten said and walked along the dirt road. "Hold on." Tenten said as she ran behind a bush. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing what she was doing. Tenten came out in brown pants and a puffy white shirt with no shoes. "You look like a boy." Sakura said simply holding up her dark red dress. "Well, its comfortable." She replied and walked more with ease. "I hope you realize that if the gards should ever see you like that they'll cut off your head." Sakura said angrilly. "Like they'd ever catch me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You'll say that-Sasuke!" Sakura looked at Tenten's brother who was sword fighting with Sakura's cousin Kiba. Sasuke stopped and put his sword down. "Hello Sakura." He said and walked over. "Practicing are we?" She asked with a flirting voice. "Yes, so I'll always be able too protect you." Sakura giggled, Sasuke smiled, and Tenten gagged a bit. "Okay, enough of this lovey crap. Sasuke give me that sword." Tenten held out her hand. "Um, no." Sasuke said simply. "Well then.." Tenten walked away from Sakura and Sasuke having there 'moments' too Kiba. "Hey, can I have your sword?" She asked looking up at Kiba. "...No, my sword is too awesome." He smiled a huge grin. "Fine! Gosh..." Tenten went through this everyday she would do anything too get her hands on a weapon. But of course, any women can not handel any type of weapon unless cooking (Which Tenten could not do). Life sucked.


	2. Can I smell it?

"Brother. What are you doing?" Neji looked up with an evil expression he was about to sneak out the main door.

"I..am...going..somewhere.." Neji said and looked up. "Uh huh, sure. You know what..if you keep doing this Hiashi is going to kick your Hyuga butt...now..I'M GOING TO TELL MOM!" Ayumi smiled, laughed evilly, and ran out of the room.

"Shit!" Neji said and quickly left the castle walls.

He put his white cloak on too seal his identity. (As if it helped..anyone can notice that hair..) Neji secretly smirked too him self.

"MOM!" Neoku looked up from her annoying paperwork. "What?"

"Neji snuck out again!" Ayumi said feeling evil.

"Ayumi, can you stop telling on your brother. He wants too be free..."

"Who wants too be free." Hiashi walked in the room.

"Um, No..one.." Neoku said.

"NEJI! He snuck out again..heh heh." Ayumi told. Hiashi's face got red with anger.

"That boy! One day he...he...he..." Hiashi lost his speech from anger.

Then left with a grunting sound.

"Heh heh heh heh..." Ayumi laughed too herself. "Great now we have an angry man here..you know what having one sourpuss in our house should be enough but no! Hiashi had too come along.." Neoku said annoyed. Ayumi smiled and nodded knowing her job was done now all she had to do was sit back and watch her brother get in trouble..Oh life was good..

"Oh...KIBA!" Kiba looked up and he heard that voice again then he looked down irritated...He we go again.

"Kiiiibbbbaaaa?"

Kiba looked up at Tenten.

"Yes?" He asked already knowing what she was going to ask. "Please just please! Just one little touch! One little look..just let me smell it! Yeah PLLLLEEEEAASSSE!" Tenten pleaded. "Wow, you are desperate..smell it..haha.." Kiba said with a pervy smile.

"Yes! I bet it smells good..like metal...yes..."

She said then looked at him. "Please Kiba. I'll do anything." Kiba suddenly looked interested.

"Anything?" He asked with a flirty smile.

"...Sure?...Wait! Ew no!" Tenten said then looked down.

"No." Kiba said not happy anymore. "Please. Please. Please."

"No."

"Pllllleeeaasse?"  
"No.."  
"Please with dog treats on top?"  
"...well...no!"  
"...Ill..ill...get you a drink?"  
"Really?"  
"..no..."

"No!"  
"Please please please please! PLEEEAASSE!"  
"FINE!"

Kiba looked down and pulled out his beautiful sword.

(Actually it was dirty because I mean dude..it was Kiba...anyway..)

Tenten smiled and grabbed it. "Tenten don't get caught and Tenten don't hur-"

"Okay, I might bring it back and okay whatever you were gonna say byeee!" Tenten ran off.

Kiba smiled and shook his head then whispered "Wow.."

"Yes. Hehe I have you all for myself now.." Tenten said and walked up too a tree. "Ungaurd!" She said then swung the sword at the tree. Then she ran deeper into the woods, smiling like a six year old on Christmas.

"Hehe! I am Tenten knight of Konaha! Don't make me cut you!" She swung the sword again and pretended to fight an ogre.

Then she heard a Russel in the tree's. She looked up frightened and walked slowly away

"Okay never mind ogre..I don't want too slay you..hehe..."

"What?"  
"...Oh crap there actually someone here!"

"...Are you talking too me or yourself..?"

"..Um...Uh.." Tenten cupped her hand over her face. "You can't see me!" A man walked out of the tree's. "...What?"

"...You can see me..um..this isn't mine...I was..uh holding it for someone." Tenten smiled. "A male...friend of mine..yep.." The man walked up slowly. "Who are you anyway?" Tenten asked.

"..A..person.." He said.

Then he frowned, "I could have you arrested and killed for holding that weapon." He said. Tenten rolled her eyes then stuck it in the ground "There are you happy now..I'm not holding it." She looked up. "Now who are you...let me see your face."

She ran up too him and pulled off the cloak.

"Hey! Your the douche bag prince!" He looked angry.

"Excuse me?" He said. "..Oh wait...Um...No never mind you suck...Uh, prince Neji?" Neji looked up.

"Yes?"  
"...Bye!" She grabbed the sword and ran.

"What...?" Neji looked down in the ground where the sword was.

"What just happened?"

"Kiba! Could you for once clean up your freaking room!" Sakura yelled from her cousin's room.

"No!" Sakura rolled her eyes and slammed his door.

"Kiba! GO. NOW!" Sakura yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." Kiba said putting down his sandwich and walking quickly into his room.

"...Stupid...dog.." She said and checked on her soup. "Oh, it's okay..he's just...Kiba." Sakura jumped up with a scream. "Sasuke! Where did you come from!" Sakura smiled. "You little sneak.." She said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry the door was open and it was-"

"You talk to much."

Sakura stood up on her tippy toes and pecked him on the lips. "PUUKKKEEE!" They heard Kiba scream from his room. Sakura looked angrily toward his room

"SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE HERE DON'T! BE A FREAKIN HOBO!" Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled sweetly.

"Now where were w-"

"HOLY CRAP!" Tenten ran through the door.

Sasuke looked annoyed "Thanks sis.." He said and sat down. "Anytime! But anyway..Sakura!" Sakura looked up. "What?" She asked annoyed too.

"...I just got caught..by Prince Neji...with a sword..." She said and smiled sweetly.

"...Okay, firstly...Did you kick his girly ass? Second...WERE THE HECK DID YOU GET A SWORD!" Sakura yelled gripping the stove.

"...Kiba.."

"Kiba Inuzuka come here! NOW!" Kiba ran inside the kitchen.

"Crap what did I do..Okay the horse thing was an accident I told Naruto not too do it but I-" Sakura cut him off.

"What?"

"..Oh...nothing!" He looked down. "This isn't about the horse is it..?" Sakura looked angry. "No. But we will come back too that."

Sasuke snickered.

"I feel like a mom.." Sakura mumbled. "Kiba do not ever give her a sword again. She got caught!" Kiba looked at Tenten.

"What did I do?"

"Im going too bed.." Sakura mummbled. "Don't burn down my house.."

Sasuke smiled. "I'll just be following you.."

She blushed then looked at Kiba and Tenten.

"..I suggest you two leave."

Okay review..or..Ill..like die


	3. Take me

Neji sat stormily looking up at his angry mother's face.

"What do you have to say young man?" She asked.

Neji whispered "Nothing." Angrilly and stood up.

"Mom, a girl was there. She had a sword..and was wearing pants." His mother gasped. "Name?" She asked. Neji did not know he said nothing else but left the room. He went straight to his sister's room, she was brushing her hair. "Hello Neji." She smiled and turned around. Neji sat down and looked at her with a strange expression.

"What?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling...that she.." Neji stopped and looked the other direction. Ayumi began brushing her hair again. "I'm leaving." Neji said as he stood up to end the silence. "Okay, be back soon.." Ayumi said and then she realized what he meant.

Her eyes went wide "Neji, if you go then..I'm coming with you." Ayumi said as she stood up.

"Fine. Pack your things we must leave before Hiashi gets back." Ayumi nodded and grabbed her things. "Brother, were are we going?" Ayumi asked as she stuffed her things in a burlap sack. "Anywhere." Neji said simply. Ayumi nodded and finished packing her things. Neji and Ayumi quickly snuck out and they climbed onto there horses.

Neji and Ayumi had been riding for what it seemed like forever.

Both of there white horses were getting tired.

"Lets stop for rest." Neji said as he pulled his horse to a stop by a waterfall. Ayumi stopped too and angrily got off the horse. "So seriously where are we going?" She asked as her horse drank from the waterfall.

"I told you. I don't know..." Ayumi sighed and looked around.

"This place is...pretty..." She smiled wide at Neji and he rolled his eyes annoyed with her.

"Good. Because this is were we are sleeping for the night." Neji smirked at Ayumi.

"On the ground?" She asked. "Well not for me I brought something to sleep on. Did you forget?" She looked down.

"Shit."

"What I thought." Neji walked over to his horse and stroked it's long white hair. "It will be dark soon. I suggest we get some rest." Neji said simply as he slowly put fire wood in a spot and lit it so they had warmth. "I'm not tired." Ayumi said and smiled looking into the fire.

"Pretty fire..." She said and sat down on the ground next to the fire.

"How much food did you bring?" Ayumi asked as Neji got out a cot.

"A lot." He said simply looking over to his bag.

"Good I'm hungry."

Ayumi stood up and looked into his bag. "Holy crap man. Did you rob the kitchen?" Ayumi laughed.

The heard a Russel in the bushes

"W..what was that?" Ayumi asked.

"Just some type of small animal." Neji replied and shut his eyes.

_Neji's Dream_

_Running_

_Running  
"Dad!" Neji yelled as his eight year old body took him across a long dark forest. "Daddy!" He yelled and tears feel down his face. "Go get your sister!" His mother yelled at him. "Then hide." She looked at him. "But, mommy? What about you?" His mother looked at him. "I'll be okay. I love you hunny. Now run hurry." His mother turned away and Neji ran. His sister was hidden under a bush her hair was in a mess. "Ayumi?" Ayumi looked up. "B...brother?" She asked and Neji grabbed her hand. "Come on." Neji said. They ran through the forest_

_"Neji why are we going back to the house?" Ayumi asked. "We have to get dad." Neji said simply as he looked up at the house. "Now you stay right here. Don't move." Neji told Ayumi. Ayumi didn't nod she looked at him with a dead serious expression. "I'm coming with you." _

_Neji nodded not knowing what to say to his sister. They ran into there home. "Daddy!" Ayumi yelled along with Neji. "Come on. Ayumi in dad's room!" Neji yelled at her. They ran down the hall it was so dark in the house they couldn't see. They burst through there father's door. "Neji! Ayumi! What are you two doing here? You have to leave." There father looked at them. He was bleeding and he seemed very weak. Ayumi burst into tears. _

_"Leave! Now!" There father yelled. Then he screamed in pain. _

_"Father!" Neji yelled then noticed a dark figure behind his father. _

_There father dropped in pain and Neji saw the man more closly. _

_"You jerk!" Ayumi yelled at the man. "Stupid brat." The man said and kicked Ayumi to the side. Now Neji was mad.._

_He ran up to the man and kicked him hard in the knee. "Leave my sister alone!" His father looked up. "Leave them a..alone.." He coughed up blood. "There not in this." The man laughed evilly. "Yes right." He turned to Neji and Ayumi's father then in a instant Neji couldn't stop it. The man brought out a long sword and he went down on there father's head. Neji screamed and tears pored out of his eyes. "Father!" The man laughed and ran out the door. _

_"D...dad.." Neji ran over to his father. Half his head was gone_

_"Dad. Get up..we..have to leave dad.." He shook his dad gently. "Dad please wake up." Neji cried on his father's chest._

_"Father.." He looked up. Ayumi was still knocked out in the corner,_

_He stood up and looked at her. He slowly walked over to her and saw she wasn't moving. "I'm sorry sister." He picked her up. Then as slowly and gently he walked out the d-_

_"NEJI!"_

_"NEJI! HOLY CRAP DUDE!"_

_End of dream_

He opened his eyes in a flash. Ayumi was standing over him

"Someone is stealing our freaking food!" Neji sat up.

"What?" They heard someone run into the woods. Neji grabbed his sword "Be right back." He ran after him. He dodged a few tree's and saw the figure jump over a creek. Neji still followed him and the figure tripped over a branch. Neji caught up to it and put his foot on it's chest

. "Speak your name." Neji said simply.

"..."

"I said talk!"

"...I'm...K...Karin!" It had a boys voice.

"Karin is a female name." Neji said and he whispered "Crap.."

Neji grabbed the food from his hands.

"..Im Kiba.." Kiba smiled up at him. Neji took his foot off his chest.

"Stand up." Kiba laughed. "Like I do what you say." Neji clenched his teeth. Kiba then stood up and ran very very fast to get away.

Neji rolled his eyes "Stupid peasant..."

Kiba ran through the woods and finally reached there small cottage.

He slammed into the door and slammed it formally behind him. The slam shook the whole house and he heard people groan. Kiba breathed in and out then he saw three very angry , Sasuke, and Tenten. "I was sleeping!" Tenten yelled. Sasuke groaned.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked. Kiba laughed nervously and looked down

"N..nothing.." He slowly walked into his room. Sakura, Tenten, and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Oh, god.." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. Tenten just looked at them both and went back to her bedroom.

Sleep was nice..

_About 3 hours later._

"IN THERE!"

"Calm down."  
"I am not going to calm down...he's a thief! I know this is were he went!"

Tenten looked up as she heard a crash in there main room.

She slowly stood up and saw Kiba looking out the window. "Someones out there.." Kiba whispered.

"No duh Kiba."

"Whats going on?" Sakura asked in a sleepy state from the hallway.

Then three very precise knocks rung in there ears. Sakura went over and gently opened the door.

"I am prince Neji." Sakura looked at him hard in the eye.

"Yeah. So?" Then Ayumi bursted in.

"Thats him!" She yelled pointing to Kiba. Kiba looked up and Tenten looked at Kiba.

"I'm taking you under arrest for stealing."

The room feel silent and Neji begun to get his ropes out.

"Please reconsider!" Tenten asked and ran up to him.

"You." Neji said simply.

"Take me instead.." Tenten whispered and the room feel silent again.


End file.
